L'avant-gardiste
by berkano
Summary: Azkaban l'a rendue folle et assoiffée de sang, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, nombre de ses contemporains de tous bords repensent à elle avec admiration et reconnaissance. Qui était Bellatrix avant son emprisonnement ? Bellatrix OOC


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous livre un petit recueil de textes sur la jeune Bellatrix.

 **ATTENTION** : on a ici un monde sorcier très rétrograde au niveau des mœurs ! Bellatrix est totalement OOC. J'avais l'âme féministe, et il me fallait un perso fort et capable de fédérer, je l'ai choisi pour ça.

Pour ceux qui ont reviewer _Tous les jours_ _,_ je vais essayer de vous répondre rapidement !

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, même après avoir campé un an devant chez Harry, il refuse toujours que j'écrive sa biographie :'(

Bonne lecture !

* * *

PoV Cygnus Black: _Bellatrix a sept ans_

Assis dans son large fauteuil prestigieux en peau de dragon, Cygnus contemplait impassiblement sa femme courir en tous sens et jeter sortilèges sur sortilèges, fracassant les murs comme le ferait la masse d'un troll en colère. Il trouvait le spectacle amusant mais n'en disait rien, ne voulant pas aggraver la fureur de Druella. Leur fille Bellatrix virevoltait, sautait et échappait à sa mère depuis le matin, refusant de se laisser coiffer. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, toute la famille se réunissait au douze square Grimaud pour la fête de Samhain. Même Androméda avait pu avoir une permission spéciale pour rentrer de Poudlard et rejoindre sa famille pour la soirée.

Bellatrix était comme le vent : insaisissable et mordante. Sa mère n'avait jamais réussi à la faire rentrer dans le moule de la parfaite sang pure, contrairement à ses sœurs. Elle était trop sauvage et indépendante pour se laisser enfermer par les carcans de la société. Bien qu'il avait peur pour son avenir – comment pourrait-elle trouver un mari avec ce comportement ? - il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction : il avait plus que tout désiré un fils et, bien que la nouvelle stérilité de sa femme avait réduit ses projets à néant, il trouvait un certain réconfort dans le comportement de sa fille. Il savait cependant que cela ne pourrait pas durer, il faudra qu'il la fasse rentrer dans le rang, ou le déshonneur rejaillira sur la famille Black. Il le fera, mais plus tard. Il avait encore un peu de temps…

* * *

PoV Albus Dumbledore : _Bellatrix a 11 ans_

La file d'élèves de première année avançait sous le bruissement des conversations des anciens élèves. Même les professeurs y allaient de leurs petits commentaires. Les paris sur la répartition étaient ouverts.

Albus remarqua rapidement qu'un jeune garçon grelottait, trempé de la tête au pied. Il avait du tomber dans le lac et être repêché par le calmar géant. Un rien traumatisant pour un nouvel élève, et il savait de quoi il parlait, il avait lui même vécu cette expérience désagréable à ses onze ans. Le seul côté positif c'est qu'il avait pu se lier avec la gigantesque créature et que, maintenant, il pouvait converser avec comme aucun des directeurs précédents.

Revenant à l'instant présent, il s'empressa d'envoyer un sort de réchauffement au pauvre gamin qui arrêta instantanément de grelotter. Minerva avait déjà commencé à lire la liste des noms lorsqu'il remarqua des mouvements inhabituels dans la petite foule. Il reconnu sans peine Bellatrix Black, qu'il avait pu apercevoir plusieurs fois aux réunions du Magenmagot accompagnant son père, ainsi que Mulciber, le fils d'un haut membre du gouvernement.

A sa grande surprise, les deux gamins se fusillaient du regard et semblaient s'insulter, bien que de si loin il ne pouvait en être sûr. Ce dont il était certain, cependant, c'est que la jeune Black allait se faire beaucoup d'ennemis en osant braver ainsi le regard d'un héritier de bonne famille. Il allait falloir qu'il surveille la fillette de près, il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse blessé pour avoir été trop téméraire.

Tout en suivant la répartition, il surveillait du coin de l'œil les deux garnements qui, il en était certain, allaient lui poser bien des problèmes dans les années à venir. Ainsi, il pu distinguer sans difficulté le discret mouvement de baguette du garçon envers sa vis-à-vis. Il s'empressa de faire apparaître un solide bouclier entre eux, arrêtant le maléfice de crache-limace. Pensant qu'il avait manqué son coup, Black esquissa un rictus moqueur et se moqua de son condisciple. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer avant que la jeune fille quitte le rang pour s'asseoir sous le choipeaux.

La directrice adjointe n'eut pas à poser l'artefact sur la crinière de la futur élève, et à trente centimètres du crane, on entendit un assourdissant **Serpentard !** La table des vert et argent applaudit doucement et l'accueillit avec joie. Le directeur soupira et espéra, en vain, que Mulciber de la suive pas dans cette maison. Les sept futures années n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Et il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison.

* * *

PoV Evan Rosier : _Bellatrix a 12 ans_

Il ne les avait pas cru, il les avait traité de lâche, de faible, de _femmelette_. Maintenant, le nez en sang, l'arcade sourcilière éclatée et les yeux rivés sur quelques unes de ses dents abandonnées au sol, il comprenait enfin que les avertissements qu'il avait reçus n'étaient pas inutiles. Il avait pourtant choisi le lieu- une salle de classe proche des dortoirs des serpentards- le moment -au retour du dîner, il pensait la surprendre grâce à ses alliés – les quelques garçons de son année qu'il avait réussi à convaincre. Mais il avait tout de même perdu, et en beauté en plus.

Bellatrix semblait plus danser que combattre, sa longue chevelure sombre serpentant autour d'elle, sa baguette s'agitant à une vitesse ahurissante, sa bouche articulant à peine les sorts qu'ils fusaient déjà. Elle dominait entièrement le combat et pas une goutte de sueur ne perlait sur son front d'un blanc laiteux, alors qu'elle se fendait pour éviter un maléfice.

Il ne reconnaissait presque aucun sortilège utilisé, et il aurait pu juré qu'il n'y en avait pas un en-dessous du niveau attendu d'un excellent quatrième année. Les Black faisait parti, tout comme sa propre famille, des vingt-huit sacrées -les familles au sang le plus pur- et s'il avait un moment douté de la toute puissance d'un sang magique, ses inquiétudes auraient été dans l'instant balayées définitivement.

Elle finit par allonger côte à côte ses quatre adversaires immobilisés, sans leur rendre pour autant la parole. Elle les détailla un à un avant de s'arrêter devant Rosier, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment, tout en restant droit comme un piquet, il avait pu trahir qu'il était le meneur de l'attaque. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leur front se touche presque, puis, sans le quitter des yeux, elle murmura un sortilège qu'il ne comprit pas.

Soudain, le reste du monde disparu, il n'y avait plus que les ténèbres. Les ténèbres, et une voix, celle de Bellatrix. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le menacer, il était un serpentard et savait reconnaître sa défaite, contrairement à un gryffondor imbécile. Comme tous les autres garçons vaincus de deuxième année, il lui jura obéissance elle serait pour leur promotion leur Reine Argentée jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

Revenant dans le monde réel, il s'empressa de saisir la main de la jeune fille tendue vers lui et se releva d'un même mouvement. Les autres le suivirent lorsqu'il quitta la salle, laissant derrière eux une Bellatrix pensive. Elle était la première femme depuis des siècles à être à la tête d'une année de serpentard, elle allait devoir se battre pour conserver cette place.

Cependant, elle n'était plus seule. Rosier, Mulciber et les autres l'aideraient dans sa quête, ils l'avaient reconnue comme leur Reine et lui devaient obéissance. Et surtout, depuis leur combat respectif, lorsqu'elle les croisait, elle voyait briller dans leurs yeux la flamme de l'admiration.

* * *

PoV Minerva McGonagall : _Bellatrix a 13 ans_

C'était la folie à Poudlard. Les maisons se déchiraient, on entendait des cris du matin au soir et même les professeurs avaient dû prendre parti. Et au milieu de tous ce tumulte, Bellatrix Black avançait comme une reine, la tête haute, le dos droit, et les yeux brillants de pouvoir et de défis. Derrière elle, des dizaines de jeunes filles, toutes maisons confondues, portant des pancartes et vociférant des slogans.

Deux jours plus tôt, rien n'avait laissé présager de la tempête qui allait éclater au sein même de la noble institution. Puis Bellatrix avait osé se présenter le dimanche matin au déjeuner _en pantalon_. La fille de Cygnus et Walbugra était une habituée des provocations, mais là, les sangs purs avaient unanimement décidé qu'elle allait trop loin et qu'il fallait la remettre à sa place. Les filles portaient des robes voir des jupes, pas des pantalons, par Salazar ! Et encore moins en public !

A l'étonnement général, Bellatrix n'était pas seule dans son combat. Elle avait été rejointe par une grande majorité des né-moldues, beaucoup de sang-mêlées, et même quelques sangs pures ! La jeune femme n'avait pas fait la fine bouche devant le statut de sang de ses condisciples : tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de gagner. Bien entendu, presque aucun garçon n'était présent dans le lot des protestataires. Le débat avait pris une telle importance que les professeurs avaient du donner leur avis, ainsi que le directeur.

Dumbledore avait reçu la jeune Black dans son bureau pour écouter ses revendications. Elle s'appuyait essentiellement sur les articles du règlement de l'école établi par les fondateurs. Les vêtements dédiés aux jours de congés étaient inscrits comme à la charge des élèves, tant que cela respectait la décence. Et Bellatrix d'argumenter que les pantalons étaient larges et recouvraient entièrement leur corps. Elle avait même pris exemple sur le monde moldu – avec une grimace tout de même – qui avait franchi ce cap depuis longtemps.

Le soir même, Dumbledore annonçait face à la grande salle outrée que les arguments de la « dégénérée », comme l'appelaient les héritiers, étaient recevables. Il y eu un immense tollé, et une grande partie des tablées quitta précipitamment la salle pour exprimer son indignation.

Minerva, à droite du fauteuil vide du directeur, fixait avec un petit sourire fier la serpentarde isolée à sa table presque vide. Elle était particulièrement droite, ses cheveux bouclés et d'un noir profond formant une auréole autour de sa tête, et suintait la puissance. On pouvait en attendre de grande chose, elle allait changer le monde de la magie anglaise, à n'en pas douter, songeait la directrice adjointe. Cette dernière avait hâte de voir ce qu'allait devenir son élève !

* * *

PoV Lucius Malfoy : _Bellatrix a 14 ans_

Ce n'était pas la plus belle fille de l'école, mais elle était assez jolie, quand elle coiffait ses cheveux. Et, bien sûr, son sang était irréprochable, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Lucius était satisfait du contrat que son père avait passé avec la famille Black : Bellatrix ferait une bonne épouse. Enfin, une fois qu'il aurait mâté son caractère, bien trop indépendant à son goût. Il fronça le nez de dégoût au souvenir de la révolte des jeunes filles de l'année précédente. Maintenant, elles pouvaient porter des pantalons les jours de repos ! Et, au grand damne de Lucius et de ses condisciples masculins, Bellatrix n'était pas la seule sang-pure a user de ce privilège.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle commune et s'avança royalement jusqu'à la banquette où était installée sa future fiancée. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, ses pieds relevés battaient l'air d'un mouvement paresseux, son buste prenait appuis sur ses bras qui tenaient un livre. Elle n'en avait pas conscience, mais sa posture accentuait sa cambrure naturelle, et mettait en avant les lourds seins qui étaient compressés entre son corps et le meuble, malgré la surélévation du haut de son corps.

Lucius se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation : bientôt, ce délicieux corps serait à lui. Il laissa encore traîner ses yeux lubriques quelques instants, puis fit connaître sa présence d'un petit tapotement du pied. Elle ne bougea pas, mais il savait qu'elle écoutait, et c'est de sa voix hautaine habituelle qu'il lui annonça la grande nouvelle.

Il ne s'attendait à aucune réaction particulière, ne la connaissant pas personnellement. Cependant, il n'était clairement pas prêt à l'éclat de rire que lui apporta son annonce. Ce n'était même pas un rire joyeux ou innocent, c'était le rire grinçant de celle qui prend conscience qu'elle n'est qu'un morceau de chair à vendre pour sa famille, un trophée pour son futur mari, un objet pour la société toute entière.

Malgré le pouvoir, qu'elle a acquis ici, à Poudlard, en dominant toute son année, elle ne sera plus rien à l'extérieur. C'était le rire d'une jeune femme qui perdait ses dernières illusions. Et Bellatrix avait quatorze ans.

La jeune femme se leva brusquement, serrant son livre « les forces du mal, comment les apprivoiser » contre sa poitrine, et cracha au pied du jeune sang pur. « Plutôt crever. » marmonna-t-elle en quittant la pièce, plongée dans un lourd silence depuis son éclat.

* * *

PoV Amelia Bones, Poufsouffle: _Bellatrix a 15 ans_

C'était totalement fou. _Elle_ avait remis ça ! Près de deux ans après la révolution du pantalon – comme on l'appelait maintenant – Bellatrix s'était attaquée à un nouveau défi. Tous avaient compris maintenant que ce n'avait été qu'un galop d'essai, un moyen de comprendre comment mener quelque chose de plus grand. Et maintenant elle s'était lancée, et elle était prête à révolutionner en profondeur l'éducation magique britannique, accompagnée par plusieurs centaines de jeunes sorcières lui faisant confiance.

Elles marchaient vers le bureau des gouverneurs de Poudlard d'un même pas, les statuts de sang mis de côté le temps de porter cette cause qui les unissait toutes. Elles voulaient que cette séparation d'avec leur condisciple masculin cesse. Qu'on arrête de leur donner des cours de couture magique et de sorts ménagers à la place de ceux de vol sur balais et de duels magiques. Qu'il n'y ait plus cette barrière invisible et infranchissable au moment des repas, les séparant, les parquant tel des sous-sorciers loin du commun des étudiants. Que les professeurs puissent les accepter comme apprenties dans leur matière comme cela était déjà le cas pour les bons éléments mâles. Qu'elles ne soient plus reléguer aux potions de soin uniquement lors de leur présence dans les cachots. Elles auraient gain de cause, Bellatrix ne perdait _jamais_.

Au milieu de la cohue, Amelia, ses lunettes glissant le long de son nez, ne quittait pas des yeux leur meneuse. Elle était sévèrement bousculé par ses aînées, petite deuxième années perdue au milieu des grandes, mais elle ne perdait rien de la scène, de ce sentiment de liberté qui émanait de la foule. Elle n'oublierait jamais ça, ce renouveau, cette justice pour les opprimées. Elle aussi, un jour, elle serait une grande sorcière. Comme Bellatrix.

* * *

PoV Cinder Flint: _Bellatrix a 16 ans_

Le brusque étourdissement la pris par surprise, et elle tomba dans l'escalier menant à la salle d'enchantement. Aussitôt, le reste de ses condisciples forma un rempart autour d'elle, mené par sa meilleure amie,Bellatrix, qui s'agenouilla pour lui venir en aide et la redresser. Se mettre debout lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur qui inquiéta ses camarades. Sans avoir pu donner son avis, elle fut conduite dans l'antre du dragon, plus communément appelée infirmerie.

Pomfresh lui lança une batterie complète de sort de diagnostique et plissa les yeux pour lire les résultats qui s'affichaient au dessus d'elle. Elle lui lança un regard mi-surpris mi-compatissant et pinça fortement les lèvres. Cinder sentit son cœur s'accélérer et, dans le même mouvement, Bellatrix serra presque douloureusement sa main, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

Enceinte. Le mot tomba comme une guillotine savamment aiguisée et elle se figea quelques secondes de stupeur. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à elle, elle n'avait même pas fini ses études. Azrael lui avait pourtant promis de lancer un sort de contraception à chaque fois. Son fiancé, âgé de trente ans, n'avait pas voulu attendre le mariage et avait exigé d'elle qu'elle partage sa couche depuis ses quatorze ans. Elle n'avait pas su dire non, effrayée par ses menaces de la répudier, la rendant ainsi immariable. Elle n'était pas Bellatrix, elle ne savait pas dire non, on ne lui avait pas appris.

Il en avait sans doute eu assez de l'attendre, à chaque vacances scolaire. Et quelle meilleure façon de la forcer à rentrer définitivement que de la faire tomber enceinte ? Les femmes portant un enfant ou en ayant à charge n'était pas acceptées à Poudlard, elles devaient _s'occuper de leur foyer_ , et n'étaient plus considérées que comme des instruments de procréation.

Les larmes vinrent rapidement, elle n'aurait jamais du lui faire confiance, elle aurait du se lancer elle même le sort de contraception. Puis la résignation arriva, et emporta sur son passage toutes les autres émotions. Il n'y eut pas un instant la place à la colère, elle n'en avait pas le droit, et elle se laissa retomber sur lit, vaincue.

Elle n'entendit pas Bellatrix lui promettre qu'elle ferait tout pour lui permettre de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait obtenue son diplôme. Elle n'y aurait pas cru de toute façon. Mais elle aurait du, la jeune Black accomplissait de véritables miracles grâce à sa langue d'argent aiguisée.

* * *

PoV Ragnok : _Bellatrix a 17 ans_

Lorsqu'il avait vu entrer la jeune fille dans la banque, le dos droit et le nez haut, comme si elle était au dessus de tous, Ragnok l'avait aussitôt détestée. Maintenant qu'il la voyait s'éloigner, quittant son bureau d'une démarche que beaucoup d'humain aurait qualifié de sensuelle, ce sentiment se mêlait à l'admiration.

Le gobelin quitta hâtivement son fauteuil, emportant avec lui le sac laissé par sa cliente sur son bureau. Le temps, c'était de l'argent, comme disaient les moldus, et il ne serait pas dit que lui entre tous lambinerait à cause d'une humaine particulièrement vicieuse.

Prenant un ascenseur -sérieusement, les sorciers étaient stupides de penser qu'il n'y avait que les wagonnet qui pouvaient les mener à leurs coffres, il fallait toujours au moins deux trajets possibles, par simple sécurité- Ragnok descendit d'une trentaine d'étage avant d'avancer dans une galerie qui venait d'être creusée. Il s'arrêta devant un mur vide et traça de son ongle la forme d'une porte sur la paroi. La jeune Black avait exigée des protections extrêmement rustiques, celles qui étaient les plus simples du monde magiques, mais également les moins connues de part leur ancienneté. Presque personne, mis à part les gobelins -et apparemment maintenant Bellatrix-, ne connaissait encore leur existence.

Le petit être versa son sang aux endroits attendus et entonna une incantation dans une langue rude et gutturale. Bientôt, la porte gravée sembla sortir de la roche, et lorsque le gobelin tourna la poignée apparue, il découvrit une petite grotte taillée par ce qui semblait être des griffes. Il déposa le sac précautionneusement par terre puis s'empressa de sortir. Il extirpa de son pourpoint une petite fiole de sang de la jeune Black qu'il versa sur la poignée. Il y eut un bref éclat de lumière, puis la porte se renfonça dans la paroi, et il ne resta plus que les gravures effectuées plus tôt par le banquier. Au dessus de la porte, on pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre une petite plaque de métal où était gravé le nom _White_ , le pseudonyme utilisé pour ouvrir le compte.

D'après les lois sorcières, les femmes n'avaient pas le droit d'ouvrir de comptes en banques, ni de posséder leur propre argent. Bien entendu il arrivait qu'il y ait des exception, notamment pour les veuves sans famille. Mais c'était la première fois que Ragnok rencontrait une humaine qui avait trouvé la faille dans la loi et était prête à l'exploiter. Plus que prête d'ailleurs, songea-t-il en jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de prendre de nouveau l'ascenseur.

Après près de quatre heures de négociation, Bellatrix avait finalement signé le contrat de confidentialité, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait du abandonner une partie de son argent, mais elle avait un compte personnel sécurisé. Une première dans l'histoire des sorcières.

* * *

PoV Walbugra Black : _Bellatrix a 18 ans_

Walbugra regardait fièrement sa fille s'avancer vers l'autel. Après le fiasco des fiançailles avec Lucius, elle avait craint de ne pas réussir à marier sa fille, d'autant que celle-ci répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle se marierait avec celui qu'elle choisirait.

La mère remercia Salazar en silence : sa fille avait choisi, certes, mais au moins elle avait bon goût et n'apporterait pas plus de honte sur la maison des Black. Peut-être que le mariage -et bientôt la maternité, elle l'espérait- assagirait sa fille.

L'heureux élu, Rodolphus Lestrange était un homme bien comme il faut : sang pur, riche et employé du ministère à un poste qui lui permettait une belle évolution. Bellatrix disait être amoureuse de lui, et Walbugra s'en fichait bien. Tant que le mariage était célébré, elle était satisfaite.

Les Dames cesseraient enfin de se moquer d'elle et de son impossible fille. Pourtant la Serpentarde avait tout pour plaire : le sang pur, la riche lignée, la magie puissante, et le corps bien fait. Mais son caractère...c'était intenable. Son père lui avait trop laissé de latitude lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, lui permettant même de l'accompagner au magenmangot, alors que les filles, même première née, n'y avaient pas leur place.

Les applaudissements polis autour d'elle la ramenèrent à l'instant présent, et elle observa, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, les deux époux échanger ce qui semblait être leur premier baiser. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un mariage aussi passionné.

* * *

PoV Voldemort : _Bellatrix a 19 ans_

La file de novices à marquer défilait sans interruptions, les intronisés gigotant au sol sous la douleur du tatouage quelques instants, puis étant tirés dans une autre pièce par ses fidèles, pour être remplacés par l'élément suivant. Dans ses premières années, il avait profité de chaque seconde de douleur qu'il infligeait au travers sa marque d'allégeance, se nourrissant des cris de ceux qui s'agenouillaient devant lui de leur propre volonté. Maintenant, alors qu'il marquait à la chaîne une armada de jeunes sang purs prétentieux, il s'ennuyait et se demandait quand sa vie avait pu devenir aussi monotone.

Il avait délégué la majorité de ses activités à des lieutenants de confiance, et n'était plus en charge d'aucune préparation de bataille. Il se contentait de compter (combien avait-il d'hommes, combien en avait-il perdu lors de la dernière attaque et combien avaient été fait prisonniers) et de tenir des discours enflammés pour motiver ses troupes. Son temps libre, il l'utilisait pour redécouvrir d'antiques magies et renforcer sa puissance. Parfois, il lui arrivait de s'occuper personnellement d'une affaire en cours, mais c'était de plus en plus rare. Il s'enlisait, il lui fallait du nouveau, un défi, du sang neuf.

Son regard s'abaissa machinalement vers le novice agenouillé devant lui, et il prit conscience du silence pesant qui régnait depuis que celui-ci avait relevé sa capuche. Une femme, ce qui expliquait le malaise ambiant. Ce qui attira son regard au premier coup d'œil, ce fut ses cheveux bouclés et emmêlés, qui semblaient flotter au gré d'une brise connue d'eux seuls. Puis il rencontra ses yeux, d'un bleu nuit somptueux, et le reste de la salle disparue dans un brouillard cotonneux. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre -il n'était même pas certain d'avoir la capacité d'aimer- mais c'était la reconnaissance mutuelle d'un égal, d'un futur partenariat prolifique, d'un amour platonique.

Dans un silence assourdissant, elle tendit son bras bien haut, et il l'attrapa délicatement, faisant glisser d'un mouvement sensuel sa baguette d'if sur le fin poignet blanc. _Morsmordre_. Elle tressaillit légèrement, mais ne baissa pas les yeux, et il regarda avec intérêt l'unique larme qui coula sur sa joue avant de disparaître dans son cou. Elle se releva d'un mouvement gracieux sous les murmures de ses condisciples, et leva le menton fièrement : elle était la première mangemorte. D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua de se placer derrière son trône, dans son ombre. Elle exécuta son ordre immédiatement, un sourire énigmatique au lèvre, et le pas si léger qu'elle semblait danser. Peut être que la soirée ne serait pas si ennuyeuse finalement.

* * *

PoV Molly Weasley : _Bellatrix a 20 ans_

Molly écoutait avec attention la radio grésillante dans la cuisine du Terrier. Le présentateur expliquait, et expliquait de nouveau, comme s'il peinait à y croire, qu'aujourd'hui se tenait le scrutin pour décider du droit de vote des femmes. Le projet dans son ensemble avait été porté par Bellatrix Lestrange -anciennement Black, le précisait à chaque fois le présentateur, comme si c'était un enjeu majeur - et après un dernier discours enflammé de cette dernière, suivi d'applaudissements timides, les membres du Mangenmagot s'apprêtaient à voter.

Les journalistes étaient déchaînés : depuis près d'un an que l'ancienne Serpentarde était entrée dans le monde politique, c'était la première réforme qu'elle proposait qui avait des chances d'être accepté. Les sondages de la population étaient clairs, la majorité voulait que le texte passe, et les membres de la chambre magique redoutaient un soulèvement massif s'ils n'allaient pas dans leur sens. Molly la première était prête à descendre se battre dans la rue si nécessaire, et elle savait que son mari la suivrait sans hésitation.

Il y eut un cris strident venant de la radio et elle sursauta, s'entaillant violemment le doigt avec le couteau qui lui servait à éplucher les pommes de terre. Tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans l'hémicycle, elle s'empressa de soigner la blessure de quelques coups de baguette.

Trente secondes plus tard, elle était en pleurs dans la cuisine, l'entaille oubliée et le cœur en fête : le texte avait été adopté, tout juste. Godric bénisse Bellatrix Lestrange !

* * *

PoV Rodolphus Lestrange : _Bellatrix a 21 ans_

Elle était déchaînée au lit, une vrai lionne, même s'il n'aurait pas été très avisé de sa part de la comparer à cet animal en sa présence. Elle griffait, mordait et ronronnait _littéralement_ lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Et rien que pour cet aspect, son mariage était un succès : contrairement à ses comparses, il n'était pas coincé avec une femme plus frigide qu'un sort de gelure.

Il ne regrettait pas un instant de l'avoir épousé, les autres sangs purs avaient beau pester contre elle à chaque occasion, il était fier d'être marié à une sorcière qui allait changer l'histoire du monde magique anglais, son monde. Elle était resplendissante, sauvage, son aura envoûtant tous ceux qui la rencontraient. Elle aurait été un homme que son chemin aurait été tout tracé vers la place de seigneur des ténèbres.

Lorsque sa mère s'étonna qu'ils n'aient pas encore d'héritier, il répondit, crispé, que ce n'était pas dans leur projet immédiat. En réalité, ce n'était pas un projet _du tout_. Quelques mois plus tôt, il s'était étonné auprès de sa femme qu'elle ne soit pas encore enceinte, malgré leur _très_ nombreuses séances de sexe endiablé. Elle l'avait fixé longuement, comme s'il était parfaitement idiot et qu'elle attendait qu'il meurt suite à son absence de cerveau fonctionnel, puis avait annoncé avec un mépris tangible qu'elle lançait _évidemment_ un sort de contraception avant chaque rapport.

Elle ne souhaitait pas d'enfant, de môme braillard qui demanderait constamment son attention et qui la décrédibiliserait en politique en la rattachant à son statut de femelle pondeuse qu'elle avait tant cherché à repousser. Et puis, elle était mangemort, elle vivait pour faire la guerre contre les idéaux pro-moldus et leur défenseurs. Une grossesse serait bien trop encombrante, bien trop dangereuse aussi. On reconnaîtrait plus aisément _une_ mangemort enceinte qu'une énième cape noire perdue dans une multitude.

Et surtout, _surtout_ , elle ne se sentait pas mère. Elle n'avait aucune affection pour les enfants, ils l'horripilaient même, criant, chouinant, faisant caprice sur caprice. Tout son être se révoltait à l'idée simple de porter un autre corps en elle, de voir son ventre s'arrondir, d _'accoucher_. La fibre maternelle n'était pas très répandue dans sa famille, et elle brillait par son absence chez elle. Sa mère n'avait pas été un exemple très concluant, sauf si on considérait que laisser constamment ses filles à la garde d'un elfe de maison était une éducation correcte.

Elle l'avait fixé de ses yeux froids comme la glace, et lui avait ainsi clairement expliqué qu'ils n'auraient pas d'enfant, pas d'héritier. Que s'il en voulait à tout prix un, il pourrait soit la répudier et se marier de nouveau, soit adopter, mais qu'elle ne s'en occuperait pas. Et entre un enfant et sa femme, le choix avait été vite fait. Il était irrévocablement et stupidement amoureux de Bellatrix.


End file.
